Near's Big Day
by Candy-Face
Summary: Today is Near's big birthday. I wonder what surprises lay ahead of him?
1. Chapter 1

Rays of sunlight poured into Near's gray room. It was 10am and he was still sound asleep in his warm bed. Some of his messy white hair surrounded his sweet baby face, as he snored softly.

The door to his room opened, and Mello and Matt snuck in. Mello held a tray of bacon, eggs, corn beef hash, and a glass of orange juice on the side.

"Near… Wake up." Matt whispered, poking Near's chubby cheek.

"Near, come on. Today is a special day!" Mello urged.

His hands started to tire from holding the heavy tray to long. Near's eyelids slowly lifted. The sunlight made his gray eyes sparkle.

He sat up, "Guys, what are you doing in here?"

Mello smiled, "Here. This is your breakfast, eat it quick or it'll get cold."

Near took the food gratefully, since he felt starved.

"Mello, Matt… What is all this?" Near questioned.

"You mean you don't know?!" Matt was shocked at Nears stupidity.

"Its your birthday," Mello half-heartedly reminded him.

"Oh, already?" Near looked sullen. He felt a little bad that he forgot his own birthday, when Matt and Mello went to all the trouble to make him breakfast.

"Yes! Now get dressed! Our day has only begun and we have to make it good… no, GREAT!" Matt boomed, rushing to his room to get dressed.

Mello knelt down next to Near's bed. He was slowly eating his eggs and taking little nibbles off his bacon. Near blushed.

"Mello, come on. This is weird." he whispered.

Mello stood up and ruffled the boy's white, curly hair.

"Lets go, get dressed," Mello left.

. . .

Matt and Mello leaned against the counter, waiting for their dear friend to come out of his room. The two teens were dressed in their usual attire. Matt with his striped long sleeve and skinny jeans, with Mello next to him in his leather vest and skin tight, leather pants.

"Near! Lets go!" The red head shouted.

Near's door opened and out he came in his dirty, thin white pajamas. They both sighed.

"You are not being seen with us like that." Matt said. "Come here Near, I have some clothes for you."

"Matt don't!" Mello ordered. But Matt didn't listen. Near walked off into Matts bedroom.

. . .

Mello's jaw dropped at the sight of Nears new look. Matt smiled brightly.

"Well, Mello? What do u think?"

"uh… um…uh," Mello stuttered.

Near was dressed in long baggy jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. He was blushing, but he made no eye contact with neither of them.

" Alright men! Lets go! Nears day of fun awaits us!"

Matt, Mello and Near walked out the door and into broad daylight.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"So Near, what do u wanna do?" Mello asked.

Near looked down, slightly scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't really know, heh." he smiled awkwardly.

Mello and Matt exchanged looks and they said in unison, "Don't worry, we have the day all planned out."

They both grabbed Near's hands and Matt laughed excitedly, "Yes! To the Amusement Park!"

And to the amusement park they went. Roller coasters and games made them look in all directions. Matt got a little competitive when it came to the arcade games, and Mello kept dragging them to candy stands. They way they held hands through every roller coaster ride, filled them with happiness. The shrieks and laughter that escaped Near's brightened up the fifteen year old boys day.

But, they didn't spend the whole day at the amusement park, no, just a few hours at most. They also traveled to the water park, and splashed around in the water. And for an afternoon treat they bought Near a new robotic toy, and some ice cream. They enjoyed this all under the hot summer sun.

Soon, the bright yellow star started to set, and they 3 boys sat on a park bench resting their tired feet. They took in the scent of freshly mowed grass and the picture perfect scene of the horizon. The snow child sighed, "Thank you. Today was wonderful."

Matt laughed. "Hey Near? May I please have some Spearmint?" he asked politely.

Near reached into his pocket and passed a stick of gum to Matt, chucking a piece into the dark hole under his nose also.

After about five minutes of listening to them chew, Mello asked seductively, "Near… Can I try?" Near stuck his hand into his pocket for the package of Spearmint, but Mello had a different idea. He put his hand under Near's chin, lifted his head, and pressed his mouth to his. The kiss was warm and it chilled Near to the bone. He wasn't even close to scared. They child was bursting with joy. Matt noticed this little scene and looked away giving them some privacy.

Mello finally pulled away and stood up, Near was no longer chewing gum.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home."

The other teens got up and followed him in the direction of their apartment. Matt rambled on about his new game, Mello was smiling, and Near was blushing. Everyone was happy.

. . .

The three boys sat around the dinner table eating Near's ice cream cake. It was split up into three big slices: Chocolate for Mello, strawberry for Matt, and vanilla for Near. They all laughed at Matt's sunburned face and how his goggles left white circles around his glowing green eyes.

Near stood up, "Thank you everyone. Really, I had a great time today!" he smiled.

Matt and Mello got up and hugged their best friend tightly.

"Your welcome little fox," Mello whispered.

"Off to bed," Matt urged.

Near headed to his room. When he heard the soft click he leaned against the door. The "little fox" was grateful to have best friends like Mello and Matt. He shuffled to his box spring bed, and crawled under the thin covers. He replayed every scene from his adventure in his mind over and over. This was the best birthday he has ever had.

Near drifted off to a wonderland of sleep, with a truly genuine smile spread across his face.


End file.
